Um amor problemático
by Yuuki Taiga
Summary: NaruHina e NejiTen UA Último dia de férias Hinata encontra alguém bem interessante essa pessoa passa à estudar na mesma escola de Hinata,essa pessoa.Hinata e Ten-ten que é amiga de Hinata arranjarão muita confusão.
1. Último dia de férias

_Bom estava sem nada pra fazer e me baixou o "santo" para fazer uma fic NaruHina e que gostem. ^^.É pequeno mas vai ter continuação._

* * *

Oi! Meu nome Hyuuga Hinata!Hoje é o último dia da férias da escola então vou passear,coloco uma mini-saia e uma camiseta simples,um salto pequeno prendo meu cabelo com uma presilha,meu quarto

simples,mas,aconchegante com todos os móveis de madeira escura(o Rack,escrivaninha,cômoda e a cama)

_Hinata,o café já está pronto-chama a minha mãe da cozinha.

Antes de vocês conhecerem minha família,vou falar um pouco sobre Hana minha mãe nunca vi ela brava sempre com um sorriso tem cabelo comprido azul e olhos perolados como todos do Clã Hyuuga e prende o cabelo com um prendedor que tem uma flor,Hyuuga Hanabi minha irmã mais nova ela ,digamos,melhor do que eu em tudo,tem cabelo castanho e comprido que deixa solto e por último meu pai Hyuuga Hizashi, ele é dono da empresa da família tem uma boa aceitação no ramo de seguros ele quer que eu cuide da empresa mas ele me considera uma inútil mas não quero trabalhar nesse ramo.

Pego minha bolsa e desço a escada correndo e sento na mesa e começo a tomar café junto com minha família,termino e dou tchau para meus familiares e saio de casa quando estou trancando o portão vejo o meu primo Neji ele é meio calado.

_Yo Hinata-me comprimenta indiferente.

_Yo Neji-respondo ele com um sorriso.

E vou andando até a parte comercial da cidade e observo as lojas entro na minha loja preferida de mangá,cujo o dono se chamava Hotori

_Yo,Hotori-san,tudo bem?

_Sim,Hinata-chan e com voc ?

_Tudo bem,por acaso o mangá do Toradora que eu encomendei chegou?-perguntei enquanto olhava os outros mangás.

Um menino gritou quando viu um mangá bem raro,que eu já tinha,e veio correndo me :Nós dois acabamos no chão.

_Ei,você está bem?Desculpa-ele falou arrependido.

Eu não consegui responder por causa do que aconteceu,mas estavamos tão próximos que senti o perfume dele.

_Eu e...es...to..u... ...bem.Não...fo...i...na...da.-"respondi" ou tentei responder.

Sai correndo da loja toda atrapalhada era pôr-do-sol e n o vi o menino pelo o caminho da minha casa e pensei:"Nunca mais verei ele de novo".Mas como eu estava errada.

* * *

**Próximo capítulo:**Primeiro dia de aula cheio de confusões.

_O NejiTen será no próximo capítulo .Deixem (Por favor) senão eu puxo o pé de vocês à noite._


	2. Primeiro dia de aula

___Bom essa é a continuaçã vez em quando a fic vai ser narrada pelo Naruto então será algo assim -_**~~NARUTO~~**_- a narração será do Naruto.E mandem review_

No dia seguinte,acordo de manhã atrasada coloco meu uniforme de saia azul,camiseta branca,blusa vermelha,meia cinza escuro e sapato marrom desço para cozinha tomo café rápido,saio e tranco o portão Neji,meu primo,comprimento ele e vamos indo pelo caminho da escola.

_Yo-ouço uma pessoa falar atrás de mim.

Quando me viro vejo um menino loiro de olhos azuis sorrindo,era o menino da loja do mangá eu engasguei não consegui falar mais nada.

_Hinata-ouço Neji me chamar-Vamos?

_Sim,Neji.-digo indo atrás do meu primo.

_Quem é aquele menino?-pergunto um pouco de pois que o menino some de vista.

_É o Uzumaki Naruto mudou-se ontem pra cá-responde Neji-Por que você quer saber?

_Por nada-respondo virando o rosto afim de não olhar pro Neji.

O caminho até a escola foi assim chegamos lá vimos a Ten-ten uma menina alegre e morena de olhos castanhos.

_Oi,tudo bem gente?-disse ela animada como sempre.

_Oi,está tudo bem comigo e com você?-respondi sorrindo.

_Tudo bem-ela respondeu-e com você,Neji?

_Tudo bem-ele respondeu.

_Vamos ver que sala nós ficamos?-pergunta Ten-ten me puxando pelo braço.

Chegando às listas de chamadas vimos que eu,o Neji,a Ten-ten e o tal de Naruto estavamos tudo na mesma sala e nossa primeira aula é Artes com o professor Sai.

Entramos na nossa sala e eu reconheci alguns alunos:Haruno Sakura,uma menina de cabelos róseos e olhos verdes,que estava sentada no fundo perto do Uchiha Sasuke,um menino de olhos e cabelos negros que sempre anda de mal humor e quase todas as meninas da sala estavam brigando por lugares perto dele,Ino Yamanaka que também estava brigando por um lugar ao lado dele é loira e tem olhos era o pessoal que eu vi alguém embaixo da carteira essa pessoa levantou,era a pessoa que eu vi de manhã ele olhou pra mim e eu sentei na última carteira da fileira do canto esquerdo da sala a minha direita sentava a Ten-ten e a direita dela o menino.

No meio da aula a Ten-ten jogou um papel na minha mesa,eu olhei para ela e ela apontou para o a carta.

"Oi!Eu me chamo Uzumaki Naruto e desculpa por te assustar essa manhã."Eu li e respondi:

"Prazer,me chamo Hyuuga Hinata e está desculpado"E passei o bilhete pra Ten-ten que ficou olhando o bilhete com uma cara de curiosa mas desiste e passa para o Naruto.

Ele lê e olha pra minha dando um sorriso.

Quando vejo Ten-ten passa outro bilhete desta vez era ela:

"O que ele escreveu?"

"Nada de interessante"

"Hummm"

"Não foi nada mesmo."

Nesta hora eu já estava vermelha devolvi o bilhete e voltei a atenção para o meu desenho,o sinal bateu era dobradinha o resto da aula foi tranquilo,sem bilhetes,tocou o sinal e fui para a outra sala,sentei no mesmo lugar da outra aula o tal Naruto sentou na minha frente fiquei olhando ele e a Ten-ten sentou ao meu lado no final da aula a professora de um tempo para nós conversamos ele virou e ficou me olhando.

_Oi-ele falou sorrindo.

Eu comecei a sentir minhas bochechas queimando.

_Ei,você ta com febre-ele colocou a mão na minha cabeça a mão dele estava quente.-parece que não.

As palavras travaram na minha garganta.

_Você tá bem?-perguntou ele meio preocupado.

O sinal tocou e eu sai da sala,ele ficou esperando os colegas dele.

_"Por que eu fico vermelha quando vejo ele?Por que eu não consigo falar nada?"-pensei.

**~~NARUTO~~**

"Quem é aquela menina?Ela é estranha."

_Oi,Naruto-virei e vi Kiba.

_Aquela menina é estranha.-disse Kiba rindo e eu ri também.

Saimos da sala e fomos para o pátio.

Fiquei observando a Sakura a menina que eu amo apesar dela gostar do Sasuke.A andei até onde ela estava.

_Oi Sakura-chan-disse sorrindo.

Continuamos à conversar.

**~~HINATA~~**

Ele gosta da Sakura.

"Espera,por que eu estou observando ele?"

"Eu não sei o que fazer quando vejo ele"

_Hinata-ouvi Ten-ten me acordar de meu devaneio.

_Sim,Ten-ten.-respondi voltando minha atenção para ela.

_O que foi,Hinata? hoje você está dispersa.-ela estava preocupada.

_Nada,não aconteceu nada-respondi despreocupadamente.

_E o tal bilhete do aluno novo?-perguntou Ino-Ten-ten me contou.

_Ele não disse nada,gente.

_OK-as garotas responderam todas ao mesmo tempo com um certo.

_E você gosta do Neji !-falei.

_Eu não gosto daquele mal-humorado-Ten-ten retrucou brava.

Ninguém me encheu até o final do perí da escola com Neji.

Assim que cheguei em casa senti o cheiro da comida da minha mãe.

_Quer almoçar?-perguntou minha mãe com um sorriso.

_Não,mãe vou tomar banho-fui para o banheiro.

Assim que terminei desci para prato já estava na mesa.

_Aconteceu algo na escola hoje?-ela ficou olhando com um sorriso.

_Nada interessante.-respondi sem interesse.

_Mãe,posso sair à tarde?-perguntei-é que eu preciso ver se meu mangá chegou e as meninas querem passear no shopping.

_Sim,desde que você não tenha lição de casa.

_Não tenho lição.

Almocei e subi para trocar de pois de trocada desci,dei tchau pra minha mãe e vi Neji estava saindo também.

_Yo bem?

_Yo Hinata,está tudo bem.-e foi embora.

Fui até a parte comercial da cidade e tomei o caminho para a loja de mangás.

_Oi!Hotori-san,chegou meu mangá?

_Sim,Hina-chan.-mostrando uma prateleira.-peguei o mangá,paguei,guardei na bolsa.

No dia seguinte,acordo de manhã atrasada coloco meu uniforme de saia azul,camiseta branca,blusa vermelha,meia cinza escuro e sapato marron desço para cozinha tomo café rápido,saio e tranco o portã Neji,meu primo,comprimento ele e vamos indo pelo caminho da escola.

_Yo-ouço uma pessoa falar atrás de mim.

Quando me viro vejo um menino loiro de olhos azuis sorrindo,era o menino da loja do mangá eu engasguei não consegui falar mais nada.

_Hinata-ouço Neji me chamar-Vamos?

_Sim,Neji.-digo indo atrás do meu primo.

_Quem é aquele menino?-pergunto um pouco de pois que o menino some de vista.

_É o Uzumaki Naruto mudou-se ontem pra cá-responde Neji-Por que você quer saber?

_Por nada-respondo virando o rosto afim de não olhar pro Neji.

O caminho até a escola foi assim chegamos lá vimos a Ten-ten uma menina alegre e morena de olhos castanhos.

_Oi,tudo bem gente?-disse ela animada como sempre.

_Oi,está tudo bem comigo e com você?-respondi sorrindo.

_Tudo bem-ela respondeu-e com você,Neji?

_Tudo bem-ele respondeu.

_Vamos ver que sala nós ficamos?-pergunta Ten-ten me puxando pelo braço.

Chegando às listas de chamadas vimos que eu,o Neji,a Ten-ten e o tal de Naruto estavamos tudo na mesma sala e nossa primeira aula é Artes com o professor Sai.

Entramos na nossa sala e eu reconheci alguns alunos:Haruno Sakura,uma menina de cabelos róseos e olhos verdes,que estava sentada no fundo perto do Uchiha Sasuke,um menino de olhos e cabelos negros que sempre anda de mal humor e quase todas as meninas da sala estavam brigando por lugares perto dele,Ino Yamanaka que também estava brigando por um lugar ao lado dele é loira e tem olhos era o pessoal que eu vi alguém embaixo da carteira essa pessoa levantou,era a pessoa que eu vi de manhã ele olhou pra mim e eu sentei na última carteira da fileira do canto esquerdo da sala a minha direita sentava a Ten-ten e a direita dela o menino.

No meio da aula a Ten-ten jogou um papel na minha mesa,eu olhei para ela e ela apontou para o a carta.

"Oi!Eu me chamo Uzumaki Naruto e desculpa por te assustar essa manhã."Eu li e respondi:

"Prazer,me chamo Hyuuga Hinata e está desculpado"E passei o bilhete pra Ten-ten que ficou olhando o bilhete com uma cara de curiosa mas desiste e passa para o Naruto.

Ele lê e olha pra minha dando um sorriso.

Quando vejo Ten-ten passa outro bilhete desta vez era ela:

"O que ele escreveu?"

"Nada de interessante"

"Hummm"

"Não foi nada mesmo."

Nesta hora eu já estava vermelha devolvi o bilhete e voltei a atenção para o meu desenho,o sinal bateu era dobradinha o resto da aula foi tranquilo,sem bilhetes,tocou o sinal e fui para a outra sala,sentei no mesmo lugar da outra aula o tal Naruto sentou na minha frente fiquei olhando ele e a Ten-ten sentou ao meu lado no final da aula a professora de um tempo para nós conversamos ele virou e ficou me olhando.

_Oi-ele falou sorrindo.

Eu comecei a sentir minhas bochechas queimando.

_Ei,você ta com febre-ele colocou a mão na minha cabeça a mão dele estava quente.-parece que não.

As palavras travaram na minha garganta.

_Você tá bem?-perguntou ele meio preocupado.

O sinal tocou e eu sai da sala,ele ficou esperando os colegas dele.

_"Por que eu fico vermelha quando vejo ele?Por que eu não consigo falar nada?"-pensei.

~~NARUTO~~

"Quem é aquela menina?Ela é estranha."

_Oi,Naruto-virei e vi Kiba.

_Aquela menina é estranha.-disse Kiba rindo e eu ri também.

Saimos da sala e fomos para o pátio.

Fiquei observando a Sakura a menina que eu amo apesar dela gostar do Sasuke.A andei até onde ela estava.

_Oi Sakura-chan-disse sorrindo.

Continuamos à conversar.

~~HINATA~~

Ele gosta da Sakura.

"Espera,por que eu estou observando ele?"

"Eu não sei o que fazer quando vejo ele"

_Hinata-ouvi Ten-ten me acordar de meu devaneio.

_Sim,Ten-ten.-respondi voltando minha atenção para ela.

_O que foi,Hinata? hoje você está dispersa.-ela estava preocupada.

_Nada,não aconteceu nada-respondi despreocupadamente.

_E o tal bilhete do aluno novo?-perguntou Ino-Ten-ten me contou.

_Ele não disse nada,gente.

_OK-as garotas responderam todas ao mesmo tempo com um certo.

_E você gosta do Neji !-falei.

_Eu não gosto daquele mal-humorado-Ten-ten retrucou brava.

Ninguém me encheu até o final do perí da escola com Neji.

Assim que cheguei em casa senti o cheiro da comida da minha mãe.

_Quer almoçar?-perguntou minha mãe com um sorriso.

_Não,mãe vou tomar banho-fui para o banheiro.

Assim que terminei desci para prato já estava na mesa.

_Aconteceu algo na escola hoje?-ela ficou olhando com um sorriso.

_Nada interessante.-respondi sem interesse.

_Mãe,posso sair à tarde?-perguntei-é que eu preciso ver se meu mangá chegou e as meninas querem passear no shopping.

_Sim,desde que você não tenha lição de casa.

_Não tenho lição.

Almocei e subi para trocar de pois de trocada desci,dei tchau pra minha mãe e vi Neji estava saindo também.

_Yo bem?

_Yo Hinata,está tudo bem.-e foi embora.

Fui até a parte comercial da cidade e tomei o caminho para a loja de mangás.

_Oi!Hotori-san,chegou meu mangá?

_Sim,Hina-chan.-mostrando uma prateleira.-peguei o mangá,paguei,guardei na bolsa.

Fui direto para o shopping encontrar as meninas e notei que Neji também estava com elas.

Depois de nos comprimentar-nos.

Notei que Ten-ten estava meio a tarde inteira e mais ou menos às 6 da noite observamos que tinha um parque de diversões -ten estava "arrastando" Neji e eu pros brinquedos.

Nós estavamos passando no tiro ao alvo vimos alguns colegas de sala atirando por dinheiro mais de perto notamos que era o Sasuke e o Naruto,os dois competindo pra variar.O Neji também começou à brincar.

_Eu vou mostrar quem manda para aqueles dois-disse Neji se achando.

_Hinata,seu primo tem namorada?-perguntou Ten-ten calma com um sorriso no rosto enquanto olhava os meninos.

_Não sei te responder ele é meio reservado.-respondi.

_Oi,Naruto e bem?-disse Neji.

_Oi-disseram Naruto e Sasuke.

Vi Sakura-san chegando junto com a Ino que tinham apostado que elas sobreviveriam à casa do terror as duas estavam palidas.

_Estão bem?-perguntei preocupada.

_Sim estamos bem.-assustadas.

_Aquele é o Sasuke-kun?-perguntaram as duas.

_Sim,e o Naruto e o Neji.-respondi observando os meninos.

Eu e a Ten-ten saimos e fomos até a roda gigante assim que chegamos no topo Ten-ten tirou fotos com sua câmera,ficaram que descemos vimos os nossos ,Neji e Sasuke estavam emburrados e as meninas estavam atrás do Sasuke.

Meu palpite é que Neji perdeu e Naruto ficou bravo porque nenhuma menina gostava dele.

Parece que todos estvam querendo ir à roda gigante então fomos de novo.

Sentou o Sasuke e do lado direito dele sentou a Sakura e do outro a Ino e do lado da Ino o Neji no outro banco sentou eu e o Naruto mas Ten-ten estava no um dia bom e divertido.


End file.
